A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to florescent ballast.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, florescent lighting fixtures have had ballast internally mounted. A variety of ballast fixtures have been introduced on a variety of different designs. LED had been added to fluorescent lamps for backup lighting. For example in Bolta United States patent publication 2009/0039793 published Feb. 12, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference a switchable compact fluorescent lamp with LED is added to the center of the top of the compact fluorescent lamp plastic electronic encasement housing. When a user screws in the bulb and the bulb powers off, the LED light lights up with the florescent or turns off when the florescent is on or can be used as a backup lighting case the florescent bulb does not receive power.